koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Okame
Okame (お亀) is a secondary character who meets the main party in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5. Kazahanaki reprises her role for a single character route. She is tied to two minor characters, Otsuru (お鶴) and Sasuke (佐助). Role in Games Okame is a rich girl from the capital and the daughter to a traditional Japanese restaurant owner. She chanced to see Ouchi in the streets one day and fell in love with him at first sight. Hoping to become closer to him, she gathers information for him whenever he requests. Okame is considered the most popular and respected member of Ouchi's groupies because of her business ties with him. During the original game, Okame follows rumors of Ouchi's whereabouts. Yuki first encounters her in the capital, but she does not bother with introductions until their unlikely reunion at Shimonoseki. Okame grumbles about Ouchi's disappearance during the original timeline. Repeated timelines has her stroll the docks with her servant. Later, she falls for Ernest's lie of being Ouchi's estranged brother to lead the group to the journalist's frequent rest area. When Ouchi uses his demonic teleportation to spontaneously give a bouquet of flowers to Yuki, he neglects to remember that Okame is still present. The revelation of his true race scares her away from him for the rest of the narrative. Otsuru is Okame's loyal personal attendant who belittles Yuki for not groveling before her mistress. She becomes a shogunate spy on her own accord at Shimonoseki. Otsuru's main goal for being a snitch is to kill or hinder the priestess —who she believes has bewitched Ouchi— to restore her mistress's position next to Ouchi. Her plot fails in the default timeline but contributes to ruining negotiations for the Satchou Alliance. Repeated timelines leads to her imprisonment in Choushu's gaols. Kazahanaki has Okame appear during Ouchi's personal route. She is visiting Edo to care for her ailing grandmother. One day, while she was resting at a tea shack with one of her father's acquaintances, she acquires a young and hopeful actor's attention. The young man is named Sasuke, and he fell in love with her at first sight. They shared a few words of greetings to know one another's names and their living quarters, learning that they live within the same block. Okame is flattered but not interested in him; Sasuke wants to woo her. Every day that she goes out in the streets, Sasuke tries to speak with her at least once in an attempt to gain her affections. Yuki and company become aware of their relationship on the fifth day of this routine. The actor earns her ire when he unknowingly interrupts Okame's flirtations towards Ouchi. She shuts him out and walks away towards the docks; Yuki's guardians are impressed by Sasuke's persistence to be with her. Some days later, Yuki and company are drawn to the sight of Sasuke being possessed by a haunted lion mask. His associates explain he was rehearsing for their play when he suddenly became deranged. Yuki wishes to save him without hurting him and is disarmed when a curious Okame walks into the scene. Sasuke's feelings for Okame causes the ghost to close on her. Yuki and Ouchi shield Okame from his attack, the latter being wounded by the mask. Okame regains her composure and shouts for the actor to get a hold of himself for the sake of the play. Her words pierce through and the mask drops from Sasuke. After Yuki and company defeat the vengeful spirit that emerges from it, Sasuke thanks his saviors and apologizes for his ineptitude. He explains the mask manipulated him due to his dwarfish self-esteem. Okame realizes Ouchi's true affections for Yuki through his actions. She decides to support the man who does love her, verbally slapping Sasuke into shape when he continues to blame himself for the mask incident. He cannot believe his good fortune at her forgiveness, explaining his dream to someday build a grand theater in Edo with her beside him. When Yuki and company return to the modern world, they see the ruins of the theater he built. Okame later picks up a copy of the town bulletin due to bustling gossip of the White Dragon Priestess. Worried about the tabloid of the priestess being held captive, she chooses to investigate it herself. Yuki hears her through the window but is unable to open it. Okame is baffled by the confirmation and flees to call for help. She runs into the other guardians and leads them to Ouchi's manor. Upon seeing Yuki safe and unharmed, Okame excuses herself. She promises to not report the incident to the authorities. She invites Yuki to join her and Sasuke for dinner the night before the final battle. Okame and Sasuke report that they are lovers; they wanted to express their thanks to Yuki for bringing them together. Before parting ways, the couple adds that Sasuke is a part of a traveling performance group and is leaving Edo the next day. Since her grandmother is well, Okame wants to go with him. They wish their friends well for their relationship. Okame and Sasuke pay Yuki and Ouchi a visit during the demon's epilogue event. Yuki told them that Ouchi is writing a narrative and wish to hear it. When he mentions the possessed lion mask, Sasuke pales but requests for it to be adapted into a play so he can perform it. They leave after breakfast for their arranged meeting with the other traveling performers. The women confirm their newfound happiness with each other, each keeping their opinions to themselves. Character Information Personality The original game has Okame be a shallow person who harshly judges people by appearances. Proud of her beauty and wealth, she vainly believes the world should bow down to her. Okame has a weakness for Ouchi but gladly accepts flattery from anyone else who is beautiful. She makes no attempts to hide her jealousy and disdain for Yuki. Kazahanaki keeps her pride but fleshes out her compassion for others. Her words are rough and direct, but her desire to help is highlighted. After Yuki saves her from the vengeful spirit, Okame is impressed by the girl's immediate response to her duty and unflinching courage. She feels to have misjudged her as a flighty virgin. As a show of renewed respect, Okame calls Yuki by name and worries for her. Okame is initially irritated by Sasuke's uncertainty and tenacity, yet his faithfulness towards her gradually makes her happier than her passing fascination with Ouchi. Even as lovers, she still criticizes the actor's sloppiness to decorum and retorts his dream may never succeed. Her directions may sound strict, but Okame has a firm wish for her lover to gain confidence in himself. She hopes he can someday relish his accomplishments with the same pride she has for him. Character Symbolism Her symbolic color is tsutsuji-iro, a fiery pinkish shade inspired by the red azalea flowers. The color was popularly celebrated during the Heian period by aristocratic ladies who wore a robe using the shade for the summer months. Red azaleas represent the joy of love in the language of the flowers; the flowers commonly symbolize self-restraint. Quotes *"What's so great about this little girl anyway?" *"Well, at least someone around here has good taste." *"So, Mr. Dream Vendor, how about you and me go somewhere nice together?" *"By never change you meant my fabulous beauty, right?" *"Don't take it to heart. Men like to brag and make 'emselves look big." *"Never underestimate the power of a woman in love. I'm with you because I love you. Now and forever." *"Thank you very much for guiding us here." :"Stop drawing conclusions. Who said I did it for you?" ::~~Yuki and Okame; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 *"Ah, Mr. Dream Vendor sure is a looker. It's a shame that beauty is wasted on ya." :"M-Miss Okame... That's so-" :"Sasuke, let it slide. Men everywhere gawk at sexy women. Why can't women do the same for sensational men?" :"I-I see. Then, I will do my best to be sexy for you." :"Stop. It ain't gonna happen with you, Sasuke." :"Aww..." :"... But you're still the man I chose to be with. How 'bout showing me what you got a little later?" :"Oh, Miss Okame!" ::~~Okame and Sasuke; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki Gallery Okame-haruka5concept.jpg|Full body concept Otsuru-haruka5.jpg|Otsuru Sasuke-haruka5kazahanaki.jpg|Sasuke Category: Haruka Sub Characters